


Remembering You

by DarkSeraphim



Category: The Story of Evil
Genre: F/F, Rebirth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had returned to her mother, the Forest.  She was happy to be among her sisters again...but she could not forget about the Girl with White Hair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering You

**Author's Note:**

> For my buddy VampirePaladin :)

Michaela’s laughter echoed through the trees, bright and cheerful like a bird’s call.  She dashed along the forest’s floor, the soft grass tickling the bottoms of her bare feet.  She ran beneath the trees with her sisters under the watchful eye of their mother.  She always looked out for her daughters, her precious ones.  Especially Michaela.  The Forest had mourned the loss of her daughter when she had decided to take a mortal form.  But her spirit had been reborn, and the lost child was back within the arms of her mother.

 

Michaela giggled as their race came to an end and flopped down onto the soft grass.  “That was fun!”

 

Her sisters laughed with her, flopping down beside her.  They were ever so happy to have her back with them.  And she was happy to be home again…but she felt something missing.

 

Clarith…the white haired girl she had taken a mortal form for…how long had it been since that horrible war?  She didn’t know, human years were still a mystery to her.  Memories from her human life had faded, though she tried to hold onto them.  The blue haired man she had called her friend…she couldn’t remember his face or his name.  All she could recall was Clarith, and her words of love…

 

She sighed, heedless to the giggles and conversation her sisters were having.  No matter how many times she had tried to explain, they couldn’t understand why she wasn’t as happy as they were.  They certainly couldn’t comprehend why she had left them to begin with.  They couldn’t understand her feelings for the mortal girl with the white hair.

 

She stood and left the clearing, her sisters still chatting away.  She walked further into the woods and curled up in the roots of the largest oak tree.  Resting her head on the bark, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.  But it never came, her thoughts too preoccupied with Clarith.  She missed her…

 

~My daughter…~

 

Michaela smiled, nestling further within the tree’s roots.  “Mother…I’ve missed you.”  And she did, as all girls missed their mother.

 

~And I you, my daughter.  These woods have been too quiet without your beautiful voice.~

 

“I’m happy to be back mother.  The human world is so full of turmoil and grief…but I don’t regret it.”

 

~No…but you do miss it?  Or rather…you miss someone.~  
  
Michaela blushed.  You can’t hide anything from the forest.  “…I do…”  
  
~...It has been a very long time since you were given back to us.  Many human lifetimes, in fact.~

  
That knowledge crushed her.  Her green eyes filled with tears.  It had been that long?  Then surely Clarith was…she pressed her face against the bark of the tree as she sobbed in heartbreak, the presence of the great tree somewhat soothing to.  She cried for quite a while before calming, her face streaked with tears.  What would she do now?  She knew her family wanted her to be happy.  How could she be happy when Clarith was so long gone?  She curled against the tree, feeling her mother's sorrow for her broken heart.

 

~I know not how to mend this tear in your heart, my darling…but perhaps…I can ease this pain.~

 

Michaela said nothing.  There would be no mending for her.  Clarith was gone, and that pain would never heal. 

 

~Do not doubt me, my daughter.  I can but try.~ 

 

The earth began to move.  Michaela’s head rose as the great oak’s roots twisted and moved to reveal a sleeping figure beneath them.  A newborn spirit, though she seemed to be about Michaela’s age.  Her eyes widened as she took in familiar white hair.  She looked up at the tree in disbelief.  “How…”  
  


~A great deal of convincing.  But I am patient and stubborn, my daughter.  I could not bear the pain it would cause you to never see your beloved again.~  You could not hide anything from the forest.  It was and always had been aware of its daughter's feelings for the white haired mortal girl.  It took some time to convince the higher powers of her claim on the soul...but it was more than worth it.

 

Now crying tears of joy, Michaela leapt down and knelt beside the sleeping figure.  A dozen questions raced through her mind.  Would Clarith remember her?  How much would she remember?  Would she greet Michaela with open arms?  What if she rejected her?  Suddenly the spirit was gripped with fear.  She didn’t want to have Clarith back, only for the girl to turn away from her in anger or spite. 

 

The figure began to rouse and Michaela froze.  She stared wide eyed as Clarith began to awaken.  The fear that gripped her rose, causing her to shake.  She reached out slowly as ruby red eyes slowly opened.  She looked around hesitantly, frightened of the new surroundings.  Michaela drew back, afraid of rejection.  Then those red eyes turned in Michaela’s direction.  For a moment, one aching moment, they gazed incomprehensively at the green haired girl.  As Michaela’s hope waned and wilted, the eyes lit up with joy…and love.

 

“…Mi…Michaela?”

 

Oh yes, the forest decided, as it watched her daughter and the newborn spirit embrace one another.  More than worth it.


End file.
